


Recuerdos poco gratos

by KarenHikari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Other, Sister-Brother Bonding, Support
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizás Temari debió haber sabido que cuando se hacía algo fuera de lo normal, algo extraño sucedía, pero ella no era alguien que se amedrentara por las posibilidades. Lo cual explicaba que cosas como encuentros inesperados o recuerdos del pasado siempre terminaran entrometiéndose en su camino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos poco gratos

**Author's Note:**

> De acuerdo, empecemos por el principio: hace más de cinco meses, en noviembre del año pasado anaalejandraportillo me pidió que escribiera una historia con Gaara y el oso de peluche de su infancia. Yo respondí que me encantaría hacerlo, pero que aunque ya se me había cruzado esa idea por la cabeza un par de veces, no tenía trama, y juntas armamos algo que era más o menos decente. Sin embargo, en ese tiempo yo estaba enterrada en pendientes (cuándo no, ya sé), y le anticipé que tomaría algo de tiempo el realmente tener la historia, a lo que ella respondió que no había problema.
> 
> Sin embargo, verdaderamente tomó mucho más de lo que había previsto al principio, y aunque le advertí podía recordarme si habían pasado las vacaciones de verano y esto aún no estaba publicado, no pensé que en realidad fuera a tardarme tanto. ¡Perdón por eso!
> 
> Ahora, en honor a la verdad, esta historia ha estado escrita en borrador desde hace más de un mes, pero por una o por otra razón no había podido transcribirla ni revisarla sino hasta antier. Lo siento, ¡sé que soy un dolor de cabeza cuando hago estas cosas! Los aseguro que estoy intentando acabar todo lo más rápido posible, pero el tiempo no parece ayudarme mucho (ni las tareas de la escuela, claro está).
> 
> En otras noticias, hace casi un año me harté del relleno de Naruto y me dije que lo volvería a ver hasta que terminara el relleno y volviéramos a lo importante. Nuevamente, la vida se me atravesó y se me fueron los meses sin que me diera cuenta, por lo que ahora, que quiero retomar la serie, voy más de 60 capítulos atrasada, pero a donde quiero es a que esta separación me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a estos chicos, y el volver a escribir fanfiction con ellos me ha dejado lo que sigue de nostálgica.
> 
> Pues bueno, para no entretenerlos más (cinco meses es más que suficiente), los dejo. ¡Espero que les guste!

Quizás Temari debió haber sabido que cuando se hacía algo fuera de lo normal, algo extraño sucedía, pero ella no era alguien que se amedrentara por las posibilidades.

Si había una cosa que Temari del Desierto odiaba con todo su ser eso era el encargarse de la limpieza; de su cuarto, de la casa, de la cocina, de lo que fuera. Pero, para su mala suerte, era la única en su familia a quien parecían molestarle las pilas de platos sucios o el polvo que se levantaba al caminar. Y, claro, podría haber llamado a algún sirviente para hacer el trabajo ―después de todo, era hija del Cuarto Kazekage y la hermana del Quinto―, pero lo cierto es que no tenía confianza ni le agradaba la idea de que alguien externo fuera a meterse a su casa y a sus asuntos cuando ella podía solucionar las cosas personalmente.

Lo cual explicaba por qué llevaba tres días seguidos metida en un sótano que había pertenecido a su padre y donde, hasta hacía poco ―la muerte del Cuarto Kazekage―, le había estado prohibida la entrada.

Casi todo lo que había ahí dentro era basura, papeles viejos, expedientes obsoletos y ropa usada, pero justamente porque eran cosas inservibles era que Temari se había dispuesto a organizar y limpiar ese sitio hasta hacerlo habitable, para poder utilizarlo como oficina o algo más productivo que un criadero de polvo.

Por otro lado, también había encontrado algunas cosas que verdaderamente valían la pena, como olvidados álbumes de fotografías y algunas prendas de su difunta madre.

Lo que llamó su atención mientras intentaba mover un escritorio de caoba unas tres veces más pesado que ella fue la voz de uno de sus hermanos.

―¿Temari, planeas salir pronto de aquí o no? ―preguntó Gaara desde el umbral de la puerta, no muy seguro de si quería entrar al apenas iluminado cuarto.

―Sí, sí ―respondió la joven distraídamente, tratando de equilibrar tres cajas de cartón en sus brazos―. Casi termino de separar la basura, sólo dame un momento y… ―y su voz calló cuando su cargamento se balanceó peligrosamente.

―Tienes suerte de no ser alérgica al polvo ―apuntó Gaara, tomando dos de las cajas que su hermana sostenía con su arena para aligerar el peso de la chica.

―Con la cantidad de arena que hay aquí creo que todos los que viven en Suna son inmunes a eso ―masculló Temari, inclinándose para posar la caja que aún tenía en las manos en el piso―. Gracias, no sé ni siquiera qué hay aquí dentro.

―Buen punto ―asintió su hermano, aunque su voz parecía distante, sus ojos enfocados en la caja que Temari había dejado en el suelo.

―Supongo que sería mejor dejar este cuarto por la paz antes de que algún mueble me caiga encima ―continuó ella, mientras se limpiaba las manos en el ya sucio delantal que llevaba―. O deberíamos al menos arreglar la iluminación de este sitio.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió a reunirse con su hermano cayó en la cuenta de que Gaara tenía la mirada perdida en una de las cajas.

―¿Todo bien? ―inquirió la joven acomodándose en cuclillas junto a su hermano que estaba sentado sobre un arcón de madera sosteniendo un… polvoriento objeto entre las manos. Fue hasta entonces que Temari se dio cuenta de por qué Gaara se había quedado tan callado súbitamente.

En sus manos, decolorado por el desuso y el olvido, su hermano tenía el oso de peluche que alguna vez, ha muchos años, había sido su compañero inseparable.

―Eso… ―murmuró Temari, reconociéndolo de inmediato.

―No tenía idea de dónde estaba ―consiguió decir Gaara en una voz casi inaudible de tan baja.

―Yo… supongo que estaba con las pertenencias de mamá ―concedió Temari―. Nuestro padre debe de haberlo guardado después de… de esa noche ―susurró, pero su garganta estaba tan seca que la voz le falló hacia el final.

Sin embargo, no hacía falta que midiera tanto sus palabras, pues con sólo mirar a su hermano a los ojos sabía que el muchacho había entendido a lo que se refería.

Cuando su hermano no respondió nada, a la joven kunoichi no le quedó otra salida más que suspirar y hacer esa mueca de cuando sabía que las cosas estaban yendo mal y ella debía tomar las riendas del asunto porque "era la responsable hermana mayor a cargo".

―Yo… no creo que quisiera hacerlo ―ofreció, tomando asiento junto a su hermano y dejando que su mano derecha escalara hasta rodear la delgada figura del chico―. Siempre he creído que nuestro padre lo obligó a hacer lo que hizo.

A su lado, Gaara se encogió de hombros, en un intento por restarle importancia a todo, a todo, desde el descubrimiento de ese olvidado rincón de la casa hasta el súbito encuentro con recuerdos poco gratos.

Mordiéndose el labio con resignación, Temari lanzó una mirada que intentaba llegar al cielo pero que fue bloqueada por el techo que ―noticias de último momento― también empezaba a venirse abajo antes de volver a tomar la palabra.

―¿Sabes por qué lo tenía Yashamaru? ―inquirió, continuando sin esperar respuesta―. Según recuerdo, era una tradición dentro de la familia de nuestra madre que el hijo menor de la casa recibiera un muñeco, para que después se lo pasara a su heredero más pequeño. Supuestamente era una especie de amuleto o algo así, pero a la fecha yo creo que se trataba de control de natalidad ―masculló, lo que por lo menos consiguió sacarle una sonrisa ladeada a su hermano―. Supongo que Yashamaru no planeaba tener hijos propios y prefirió dártelo a ti ―"porque te quería como a uno", se abstuvo de agregar.

De nueva cuenta Gaara sólo hizo un gesto distante para indicarle que la había escuchado, aunque Temari notaba por la manera en como había recargado el rostro en su hombro izquierdo y por esa ligera presión a su costado que indicaba que Gaara se había acercado más a ella esa muda súplica de apoyo, de reafirmación, de… algo.

―Escucha, puede que nunca sepamos la verdad, pero…

―¿Recuerdas lo que Yashamaru decía, Temari? ―la interrumpió él de súbito―. ¿Sobre las heridas del corazón y su medicina?

―El amor ―asintió la kunoichi con extrañeza, girando sobre su hombre para ver a su hermano, aunque la mirada de él seguía fija en el muñeco.

―Me alegra haberla encontrado al final ―articuló él, levantando los ojos para encontrarse con los orbes verde esmeralda de su hermana en una voz que recordaba más a la de un niño que a la de un experimentado ninja, gesto que de inmediato hizo sonreír a Temari.

A mí también, pensó la kunoichi. A mí también.

―Vámonos de aquí ―concedió Temari tras unos minutos de tácito silencio, aferrando con mayor fuerza a su hermano durante un momento antes de levantarse―. Creo que al final sí se me ha metido algo de polvo a los ojos.

Ya en el umbral de la puerta, Temari se detuvo un instante para volverse a Gaara, que parecía a punto de volver a dejar al viejo muñeco en la caja de donde había salido.

―Consérvalo ―pidió Temari, temiendo que su hermano fuera a rechazar la propuesta por tomarla como una ofensa―. Es tuyo.

Para su sorpresa, Gaara asintió y se dirigió hacia ella con el oso aún en las manos.

―Deberíamos bajar antes de que Kankuro queme algo ―masculló la joven mientras giraba la llave de la cerradura de ese infame cuarto y se la guardaba en un bolsillo que podía o no estar agujereado.

―En honor a la verdad, tú no eres mucho mejor cuando se trata de la cocina ―apuntó Gaara, ante lo que la kunoichi sólo pudo rodar los ojos con… concediéndole la victoria porque Gaara estaba en lo cierto.

―Un día voy a irme de aquí y ya verán si les hago falta, miso* quemado o no ―argumentó ella, rodeando los hombros de su hermano con una confianza que hacía tres años le habría parecido estúpido sentiría con alguien además de Kankuro. Por otro lado, muy dentro de sí siempre había sabido que estaba siendo un tanto injusta, pues ambos eran sus hermanos y…

Sin embargo, más allá de cómo había cambiado ella durante los últimos años, lo que siempre conseguía sorprenderla aún más era el hecho de que Gaara le devolviera el gesto, permitiéndole no sólo invadir su espacio personal tan descaradamente, sino inclinándose hacia ella también.

Quién sabía, pensó, al final de cuentas nadie podía conocer el futuro, y aunque lo cierto es que tampoco nadie contralaba el pasado, era una decisión propia la de permitir que recuerdos poco gratos ganasen la mortal batalla que era la vida.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? No sé... creo que es un poco melosa, pero como la verdad a mí también me agarró la nostalgia, al final no hice nada por corregir ese pequeño detalle... XD
> 
> *El miso es una pasta fermentada de semillas de soy ay otros cereales con la que los nipones hacen sopa. Dato curioso, es difícil de hacer porque resulta muy fácil que se quema. Y bueno, si les interesa una curiosidad sobre mí, odio la cocina (en serio, con todo mi corazón), y no sé por qué desde siempre he tenido el headcannon de que a Temari tampoco le encantaría ese sitio. No sé, sáquenme de la duda y díganme si es solo asunto mío, ¿pueden?
> 
> En otras noticias, lo que me mantuvo tan ocupada este mes fue un concurso de escritura al que me metí. Si esta historia les ha gustado les suplico, les suplico que por favor se den una vuelta por mi perfil de Wattpad para leer una historia llamada "Bendición y maldición a un tiempo".
> 
> También, hace poco abrí una cuenta de Facebook de dedicada al fanfiction, así que si están interesados y quieren saber en qué ando metida, no duden en buscarme bajo el nombre de Karen Hikari (la foto de perfil es una chica con lentes rojos leyendo) y enviarme una solicitud de amistad.
> 
> PD: Por cierto, para compensar mi tardanza, dentro de un momento publicaré otra historia de este estilo llamada "Lo que hacían", ¡me encantaría que se pasaran a verla!
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
